Boredom In Biology
by whitereflections12
Summary: Set several years post-Breaking Dawn. After you've been through high school several times, biology starts to get really, really boring. And you start looking for other ways to spend the time... EdwardBella, of course.


So, this idea came to me when I was zoning out in class the other day…on my first day back in classes. It's probably really bad to zone out on the first day, huh? LOL

Nope, I don't own them. If I did, Edward would be here. quite literally here, in bed with me. :cough: but I didn't say that, no, of course not…

**Update!** This story has been nominated for a Twilight fanfiction award, Post Breaking Dawn, Best Lighthearted (M)!! I am so, so, SO honored and excited and...yeah, pretty much bouncing off the walls. To whoever nominated this THANK YOU SO MUCH!! And thanks as well of course to every who reviews and votes and...and...I'm just so, so honored. :gives everyone a hug and a cookie:

**UPDATE: **:screams: ... :faints:... :is in shock: First place???? I would never imagined, not in a million years! WOW!!!! I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am to everyone who voted, and I wish I could thank you all personally and hug you and make you cookies and... :deep breath: This is incredible. I mean like, makes my year it's so incredible. Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Bella**

It took me years to understand the sheer boredom. And I thought I hated high school the FIRST time around. I had no idea. Now, I could really appreciate how bored Edward must have been when I had met him. Once you've been through not only high school but college a few times, pretty much everything gets old. Except college. That one lasts longer, because at least you can keep taking different classes, having different majors. High school…not so much.

Which leaves me where I am, stuck in biology. Again. With Edward. Again. Although that's the good part of it, so I'm not complaining about that. And there were other good parts of it, like the memories. We had met in a room pretty similar to this, after all. The black topped wooden tables were the same, to be sure. I doubted those would ever change. In a hundred years, we might still be taking the same old biology on the same old standard tables. And we'd still be side by side. Again, the only part that NEVER, ever got old.

I drummed my fingers across the surface, bored. We were doing organelles today. Yippee. I could list them all in my sleep. If I could sleep. I cut my eyes sideways. Edward's eyes were on my hand, lips twitching, fighting the urge to smile. "I'm bored." I said it too fast for anyone else to hear.

"Yes, well, so am I. Why don't we go somewhere when we get out?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere." Even as fast as he said it, his voice managed to burn. A burn that seemed to have found its way from his words into my veins. I shifted impatiently in the chair, nodded. "Good. Just another hour, then."

One more hour. I could do that. The bell rang, and my eyes traveled listlessly to our teacher. She was already sitting down at the overhead projector, reaching behind her to flip off the lights. Oh goody. Transparancies. And she would go through them one by one, droning on and on…I didn't need Alice here to tell me that. I'd had a couple other teachers that had taught cells this way. I sat back in my chair, eyes determinedly on the screen and not on Edward. One more hour.

Had it really only been one minute? Only one freaking minute? Sometimes, I hated the way time stretched as an immortal. I could smell his scent, so strong due to his proximity. I could feel his nearness, even more acutely every time he moved, no matter how slightly. I could hear his breaths, and I knew they were already just a little more rapid than usual. Good. If I was suffering, he should be too. This reminded me of way back in the beginning, those dim human memories of sitting next to Edward in a darkened room watching a video I hadn't even registered. I had wanted him more than anything right then, but I hadn't even been able to admit it to myself. Now, however, it was he easiest thing in the world to acknowledge that I wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off him where he sat and let him take me over the table. Or however or wherever he wished. I sighed, shifted again in my chair. Only three minutes? Hell.

The idea came to me then, brilliant as a spark. I latched on to it. It had taken me a few years to master the art of pulling the shield back from only my mind, but at this point I had it down. I grinned wickedly, barely able to restrain myself from exultant laughter. If we were stuck here, I might as well have a little fun. I peeled back the shield from my mind, kept it blank until… _Edward?_

His body jerked, I could feel it from here. I sniggered, then stopped my breath to cut off the urge to laugh harder. If anyone had been watching him, that was probably noticeable even to human eyes. _You might want to be careful with that, they'll wonder what's wrong with you._

His eyes narrowed dangerously, a beautiful dark gold today. Quickly and quietly, he ripped a page of paper from the notebook in front of him.

**Bella.**

That was all, but it was enough that I knew what he meant. _Yes, Edward?_ My thoughts carried the same innocence I would have put into my voice if I'd spoken the words.

**Watch it.**

The urge to think 'watch what?' was uncontrollable. I didn't think it directly at him, but he heard the idea flit through my head and he sighed, a tight, frustrated noise. He picked up the pencil to write something else, but before he could finish, I figured it was time to distract him a bit.

See, I didn't want to watch it. And I certainly didn't want to pay attention. What I did want very much however, was to get up out of this chair and move to his. Straddle his lap, knock the pencil from his hands, wrap his arms around me. I wanted to kiss him, taste him, devour him. I didn't need to breathe, but I did need his lips on mine. The pictures filled my mind of just how it would be, the emotions of just how it would feel. I could press against him, feel every muscle in his chest, feel his hands on the small of my back, sliding under my shirt.

I had been staring blankly toward the projector while I had focused on the pictures, but I let my eyes come back to my husband now. And I certainly wasn't disappointed. He was frozen, hand gripping the pencil way too tight. He had stopped breathing and was swallowing convulsively, the muscles in his jaw twitching. He looked too beautiful, too desirable for words. He turned to me then, eyes black. I melted, partially. Oh, I needed him. Now. Another picture, this time his hands slipped farther, pulled our hips together to grind against me. I was the one playing the game, but even so, it was all I could do not to whimper at the thought.

There was a quiet, splintering noise and I looked back to his hand. The pencil was sawdust. He shoved the remains roughly into his bag before anyone could notice. His hands were shaking, and he stilled them only by grabbing onto the table.

_I don't think that'll fit in your bag. And they might notice if it snaps._

That same muscle in his jaw twitched, and it was a moment before he let go with one hand and reached across to take my pencil, scribbling rapidly across the paper.

**Very funny, Bella.**

Well, could he blame me? I was bored. I wanted him. He wanted to be with me, too. His eyes burned darker, and he pulled the paper to him again.

**Excellent observation. As you might also have noticed, we're a little bit tied up at the moment.**

Yes. That was sort of the point. I had said I was bored. This passed the time.

He rolled his eyes, gripped the table harder. He was breathing again, but it was labored. Still quiet enough, though, that probably only I could tell. Probably. My mind wandered again, drifted back to where I wanted to be, in his arms. I thought of the way he felt against me. So good. My stomach muscles quivered, and I crossed my legs to fight the urge to follow my thoughts and press myself against him. Which reminded me…oh. My eyes cut down, checking what I already knew and making myself feel just a little bit guilty.

He chuckled softly at that thought, and I could hear the lead scratching on the paper again.

**All this time, and you really don't understand what you do to me? How even one look from you can bring me to my knees? Combine that knowledge with both how much you know I love hearing you, with exactly what it is I've been hearing, and the fact that I'm almost ready to forget we have an audience should not be a surprise.**

Heat flooded me as I read the last words and I trembled once before getting it under control. The thought of us really doing that, here…I bit back a groan, and I heard him growl, a lower frequency than the surrounding human ears could hear. I wanted to touch him. I ached to touch him. But I was afraid that if I did, even if I just brushed his hands, we'd both lose it.

He nodded, and I could see the reluctance in his eyes.

How much longer? 20 minutes. We could do that, couldn't we? Or maybe…I pulled out my phone under the table.

**Jasper, I'm going to owe you big time. How fast could you make the sprinklers accidentally turn on?**

I wasn't sure if he'd agree, but he at least was in the right place. He had driver's ed this semester, and for his study hall on the days he wasn't driving he was stuck in the West office. Where I was pretty sure a lot of important controls were located. And if not, it was easier to sneak out from there. If he wanted to. I tapped my fingers on the table, waiting…and waiting….and…. The phone buzzed in my hand but I had it flipped open before even a second had passed.

**You're right, you owe me big time. Forecast calls for rain in about 2 minutes.**

He was such a good brother. At the moment, I didn't even care what he'd ask for in return.

Edward had, of course, read the screen himself, and I felt his muscles tense next to me. We'd both be heading for the door as soon as it hit. I was counting down the seconds in my head. 30…20…10…5…now.

And right on cue, it started raining. We ignored the screams and yells, waited until everyone was on their feet to provide the right amount of chaos and- _Hey now! I can run!_

He chuckled darkly, his voice close in my ear. "You lost your privileges, little imp."

_Someone could have noticed._ I tried to be chastising, but I didn't really care. We were almost out of the building…

"They didn't. They were all distracted. Quiet a few of them are leaving as well, though slower." He hit the back doors and slowed to human pace, but kept it at a run. He really did need to put me down though, there was a police officer somewhere on school grounds. I knew he had registered that thought when he sat me down with a sigh, clasping my hand firmly in his. "Come on. Keep running, I don't hear anyone close."

And I didn't have any more protests. Even at human speed, we made it down to the Volvo reasonably quickly. He jerked the door open with enough force to almost take it all the way off. _Careful._

"I could buy another one." And then his hands were on me, finally, more forceful than gentle. He pushed me back and into the backseat, but his body followed close behind, his arms around me to cushion my fall. As if I needed it, in this body. But that was one thing about Edward that never changed. He was my gentleman, my angel. He was perfect. Dimly, I heard the door click shut behind us. It was cramped in here, but I didn't care and neither did he. His lips were on mine, his tongue delving deeply into my mouth. He pressed against me and my whole body sang with delight at the reunion. How long had it been? How many hours since last night in our room? I didn't care to count. Too many hours, that was the answer, anyway. His right hand came up to the back of my neck, tilting my head back to deepen the kiss even further. The hungry groans I could both hear and feel coming from him were definitely one of the greatest noises in all the world.

My hands slid down his back, under his shirt and back up, nails raking across his skin. I wriggled against him, impatient, frustrated when his hand found my hip and held me down. I wanted all of him, yes, but there was time for that later. Right now, I needed to have him inside me. The desire was almost painful.

His lips tore away from mine, left a trail of fire along my jaw and down my neck. "Impatient." His breath was heavy, shaky.

_So are you. _I slid one hand in between us, gently squeezed the bulge that strained eagerly against his jeans. His answering moan was not disappointing. He was panting now, arms trembling.

"Fine. You win. For now."

_I usually do. But trust me, I want the same things you do. We'll take it slow later. Promise._

"I'll hold you to that." His ability to keep up conversation never failed to amaze me. I had gotten better at it, for his sake, but it had helped when I had learned to keep my shield up for extended periods of time. If I had tried to actually speak right now, I doubt I could have managed more than a whimper. "Then try. I love that noise."

But I didn't even have to try, because his hand had just shoved my jeans and underwear off my hips, come back up to touch me. I cried out, arched into his hand, my throat making a desperate noise somewhere between a whimper and a mew.

"Yes. That one. I love that." His lips fastened to my throat, sucking lightly on the skin. "Mm, Bella…" His stroked me almost lazily with his thumb, and I knew he was relishing the way my body trembled against his.

"Edward…" his name came out as a gasp, breathless. "Edward, please…"

"Yes." And it was quicker than I expected. His lips were on mine again, and I only had the warning of his hand on my hip before he entered me, filling me in one stroke. We gasped in unison, my back arching, legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. We fit perfectly. We always had. And then we were moving together, and I forgot everything else except instinct, and the way his tongue tasted as it danced with mine, and the way my name sounded off his lips in the brief moments they weren't connected to mine. We came together, arms clenching vise tight around each other.

He slumped on top of me, head buried in my neck, his thumb lazily tracing circles across my hip. "That was very reckless, Bella." There was little reproach in his tone. He'd probably work up to it later, when he didn't feel so incredibly high. "Mm, probably." I felt a soft kiss against my skin, a brush of his nose against my jaw as he nuzzled in even closer. "Love you."

"Love you too. See, you're not sorry."

"No. But I should be. What will Carlisle do with us?" He drew in a sharp breath then, his body tensing. "Damn it."

He hardly ever cursed, which meant-

There was a knock on the window, and I was very glad we hadn't actually stripped for this. We both jolted up as best we could, hurridly pulling our jeans back up and fastening them….not fast enough. Because Emmett was grinning at us through the window, leaning against the side of the car. Edward glared, and he dissolved into hysterics. Somewhere in his almost unending laughter I heard "Wait'll I tell Rose!"

I sighed, let my face fall into my hands, my shield slamming back down in my frustration. Which in turn drew a sigh from Edward, and his eyes away from Emmett. I didn't even have to look to know that he was smoldering at me. "Don't look at me like that. You know I can't keep it up all the time. It's hard work."

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry." He slid next to me in a flash, left a kiss on my cheek. "I'm just happy that you can do it at all." Emmett was still laughing. "Should I jump out and punch him? Or perhaps run him over?"

"No, that'll just damage the car." I looked up and met his eyes, and despite the insanity of it all, despite the fact that if I'd have been human I would have been the darkest shade of red imaginable, it was all very suddenly funny to me too. Maybe I had been around Emmett too long, or maybe it was the way Edward's hair was rumbled, the way his shirt hung on his shoulders, disheveled. Before I knew it, I was laughing too.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

That seemed like a good place to end this. : )

This was just a really fun one for me, and I really enjoyed writing it. As always, I love hearing from you! Better than warm cookies, reviews are…


End file.
